VOY studio models
Chronological list of studio models and props appearing in Star Trek: Voyager. will be listed herein.}} VOY Season 1 Intrepid class .]] * See main article: ''Intrepid''-class model Caretaker's array * No information yet Kazon fighter at Image G, as originally delivered.]] The Kazon fighter was a design by Dan Curry. At the time, the production team of Star Trek was spread thin as several productions were in various stages of development ( , , and as well as the documentary Journey's End: The Saga of Star Trek: The Next Generation). The regular design team for Voyager had their hands full hammering out the details for the and the Caretaker's array as was related in the book A Vision of the Future - Star Trek: Voyager. To ease the workload, Curry, whose regular function was that of Effects Supervisor, pitched in by tackling the Kazon ships, wanting to imbue the ships with that culture's "rough, low-tech retro" look. (Star Trek: Communicator, Issue 105, p.59) For the same reason the build of the models, once the design was approved, was sub-contracted out to an outside vendor, WonderWorks Inc., who delivered the models as per specification.http://wonderworksweb.com/ftpfolder/Photo/page3.html. "About six weeks into motion control photography, the producers decided to change the Kazon Fighter design. I mocked up possible design modifications for producers to look at.", David Stipes recalled.http://www.davidstipes.com/the_star_trek_years/index.php?directory=.&currentPic=8 Stipes embellished the studio model with various cardboard add-ons, amongst others the aft and front fins for assessment. Once approved, the modifications were made permanent at Tony Meininger's Brazil-Fabrication & Design. The modifications meant that the footage of the model, shot until that time, had to be re-shot in late October/early November 1994. (Star Trek: Communicator, Issue 105, p.59) Part of the modification was the decision to have the model, which was originally conceived as a fighter craft only, to double as the as larger conceived Kazon raider as well. This was achieved by fabricating a cockpit module and a bridge module which were interchangeable on the model, confirmed by Rick Sternbach in correspondence with Ex Astris Scientia, "I recall the model only vaguely. It was a Dan Curry design and I don't have any details, but essentially you're correct, the model was modified to be either one." Jabin's ship.]] When Caretaker was being filmed neither module was used, either because they were not constructed yet or because they were not conceived yet. Instead a smooth feature was applied to the area of the model were the bridge or cockpit were supposed to be in later episodes. As such it can not be ascertained with absolute certainty what class of vessels the Kazon ships were intended to be in the episode. In this configuration, the model is featured at Image G in the VOY Season 1 DVD, Red Alert: Visual Effects Season One special, where Curry discusses the filming of the models.http://www.star-trek-voyager.net/btshtm/bts_sts_vfx_kazon.htm As the role of the Kazon as main antagonists was played out early on in the series, no CGI version of the design was ever produced, the few later appearances being either stock footage or LCAR displays. The physical model, with the cockpit module and measuring 30x7x14 inches, known as Lot#353 and estimated at $3,000 – $5,000 was sold on 6 October 2006 in the 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection auction, with a winning bid of US$5,000 (US$6,000 including buyer's premium). * Additional sources: Kazon carrier vessel ]] * See main article: Kazon carrier vessel Type 8 shuttlecraft ]] * See main article: Type 8 shuttlecraft VOY Season 2 Repto-humanoid vessel This CGI model and its various modifications made a total of five appearances on Star Trek: Voyager and one in Star Trek: Enterprise. File:Repto-humanoid vessel.jpg|Repto-humanoid vessel File:Vidiian ship, Deadlock.jpg|Vidiian starship File:Antarian Trans-stellar Rally Start Signal.jpg|Unnamed starship (right center, farthest out) File:Dralian vessel.jpg|Dralian vessel File:Nygean prison ship.jpg|Nygean prison ship * Additional sources: Class 2 shuttle * See main article: Class 2 shuttle Cardassian ATR-4107 * See main article: Cardassian ATR-4107 Rakosan fighter * No information yet VOY Season 3 Akritirian patrol ship Originally designed for use in Star Trek: Voyager, where it had several appearances as different ships, and later used in Star Trek: Enterprise. File:Akritirian patrol ship.jpg|Akritirian patrol ship File:Ba'neth starship.jpg|Ba'neth starship File:Antarian Trans-stellar Rally Starting Line.jpg|Unidentified ship (closest to camera) File:Lokirrim patrol ship.jpg|Lokirrim patrol ship File:Lokirrim warship.jpg|Lokirrim warship File:Ledosian patrol ship.jpg|Ledosian patrol ship File:Kriosian battlecruiser.jpg|Kriosian battle cruiser Krenim warship ]] * No information yet Voth research vessel * No information yet VOY Season 4 Krenim patrol ship ]] * No information yet. Krenim weapon ship ]] * No information yet. Mawasi cruiser * No information yet Nihydron warship * No information yet Tau pirate fighter File:Tau Pirate fighter.jpg|Tau's pirate fighter File:Torat's shuttle.jpg|Torat's shuttle File:Kes's starship.jpg|Kes's starship File:Unnamed Delta Quadrant starship in VOY-Drive.jpg|Unnamed Delta Quadrant starship File:Benkaran shuttle.jpg|Benkaran shuttle * Additional sources: Prometheus class ]] * See main article: Dauntless class * See main article: ''Dauntless''-class model VOY Season 5 Malon export vessel, eleventh gradient * See main article: Malon export vessel, eleventh gradient Malon shuttle * See main article: Malon shuttle Devore warship As a new design, the Devore warship made its first appearance in . The CGI model http://drexfiles.wordpress.com/2010/03/28/devore-warship-and-a-host-of-others/ was designed and built at Foundation Imaging by Brandon MacDougall who commented, "The Devore ship was one Mojo asked me to design and model for Voyager season 5 episode "Counterpoint" I made some quick pen and ink designs on paper, Dan Curry'' and David L''ivingston'' liked the direction and the rest was history. It was hard to make up my mind what way it would fly and I not sure even Mojo did know. Some of the cool things you do not see is a shuttle bay with yellow internal lighting and hydraulics doors."http://drexfiles.wordpress.com/2010/03/28/devore-warship-and-a-host-of-others/#comment-24744 In later appearances, the model was scaled down to represent several smaller vessels of various alien races. It would otherwise unmodified, re-appear as a derelict in Abaddon's Repository of Lost Treasures ( ), as one of the contestants in the Antarian Trans-stellar Rally, where it would, true to McDougall's comment, fly backwards ( ), as a stranded alien vessel in and finally as a Sphere Builder vessel, type 1 as part of the battle seen in . File:Devore ship.jpg|Devore warship File:Abaddon's derelict 4.jpg|Derelict #4 File:Antarian Trans-stellar Rally Starting Line.jpg|Contestant in the Antarian Trans-stellar Rally, 2nd from the right File:Valen's ship damaged.jpg|Stranded alien vessel File:Sphere Builder vessel, type 1.jpg|Sphere Builder vessel, type 1 Qatai's shuttle For information on this design, see . File:Qatai's shuttle, fore.jpg|Qatai's shuttle File:Abaddon's ship pieces 2.jpg|Ship component #2 File:Unnamed alien vessel attacking the Delta Flyer in a Borg debris field.jpg|Unknown starship File:Antarian Trans-stellar Rally Start Signal.jpg|Unknown starship (right center) File:Qatai's shuttle as unknown ship at Ledosian spaceport, Natural law.jpg|Unknown starship File:Nacona's vessel taking up position against the USS Voyager in an asteroid field.jpg|Nocona's vessel File:Unnamed starship landing on Rigel X.jpg|Unknown starship File:Xantoras evacuation transport 1.jpg|Xantoras evacuation transports File:Yridian shuttle, Twilight.jpg|Yridian shuttle Chaotic space hulk Originally slated to make an appearance in as a "ship of the week", the '''Chaotic space hulk' was designed and built as a CGI model at Digital Muse. "They might say "We're looking for some design where we want to have tentacles, but we don't want it to look like an octopus," or things like that.(...)When the team are called on to help with a design, everyone gets a chance, It's actually a free-for-all. I think with "Vis à Vis" we had to come up with three ship designs, but we probably submitted 10 or 12.", John Gross remembered. Initially however, the design was one of the rejected ones, but was utilised in the later episode . As to why it was initially rejected Gross further elaborated, "We ended up using it as the derelict ship in "The Fight". It was very organic, and it was something that didn't fit into the ''Star Trek universe. The reason it was able to be used in "The Fight" was because of the refracting space; the ship was so broken up you really couldn't see it very clearly. But I know Peter Lauritson likes to avoid having ships that look too much like life forms; Star Trek has a very good reason for having that consistency." (Star Trek: The Magazine Volume 1, Issue 10, p.71) That reluctance was put aside later, as the model, slightly modified at Eden FX, made additional appearances as the Romulan drone-ship in several episodes of ''Star Trek: Enterprise, Season 4. The model was affectionately dubbed "The Flea" by the production team.http://drexfiles.wordpress.com/2009/04/30/identity-confirmed/ Hazari vessel This CGI model was originally created for use in Star Trek: Voyager. File:Hazari vessel.jpg|Hazari vessel File:Nygean starship.jpg|Nygean starship File:RigelianScoutship.jpg|Rigelian scout ship Hazari shuttle This CGI model first appearing in Star Trek: Voyager. A new CGI model of a similar design later appeared as Goroth's starship in Star Trek: Enterprise. File:Hazari shuttle.jpg|Hazari shuttle File:Wysanti ship imperfection.jpg|Wysanti starship File:Aksani starship.jpg|Aksani vessel Malon export vessel * See main article: Malon export vessel Nova class .]] * See main article: ''Nova''-class VOY Season 6 Alice CGI model. Hierarchy assault class 's design sketches]] On the origin of the Hierarchy Rick Sternbach commented,"I vaguely recall the script saying it was an "alien ship bristling with antennae," since the crew were engaged in massive surveillance operations of everything around them. The two sketches I turned in were pretty different from most other things we'd seen before, maybe the first one more than the second one. Where the design went after that was (...) between Brandon and our VFX guru Dan Curry."http://drexfiles.wordpress.com/2009/06/18/hierarchy-ship-voyager/#comment-14294 Starting from some of the details of the two sketches Dan Curry (who remarked, "Brandon carried it further when he made his excellent CG version. He really understood the aesthetic I was after…" http://drexfiles.wordpress.com/2009/07/01/the-amazing-dan-curry/), and Brandon MacDougall refined the design further at Foundation Imaging into the final design as it finally appeared in and as a CGI model rendered in . For the seventh season appearance of the Hierarchy in , MacDougall altered the forward hull of the ship, by cutting down the number and changing the shape of the portholes and elongating the forward hull, for the ship to become the Hierarchy survey vessel.http://drexfiles.wordpress.com/2009/06/18/hierarchy-ship-voyager/ The aft section remained largely unchanged. Out of courtesy, MacDougall re-rendered the original configuration for Doug Drexler's blog. Sternbach's design sketches were later sold on 8 August 2010 as Lot #408 in the Propworx' "Star Trek Prop and Costume Auction", estimated at US$100-$200, where they sold for US$180 (including buyer's premium). MIDAS array This CGI model was designed by Rick Sternbach and created as the MIDAS array in . It was later reused as the Yosemite 3 research station in . Delta Flyer escape pod * See main article: Delta Flyer escape pod Borg tactical cube * See main article: Borg tactical cube VOY Season 7 SC-4 * See main article: SC-4 6